


Ночь между январем и февралем

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Гил почти ревнует. Иван видит, но не обращает внимания – Иван ест клубнику.





	Ночь между январем и февралем

Название: Ночь между январем и февралем  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 26 июня 2017

 

****************************************

 

В ночь между январем и февралем в Москве снежно. Крупные снежные хлопья в свете фонарей кажутся просто гигантскими. Они устилают собой черный глянец влажного асфальта, лакированные спины спящих на парковках железных коней, скользкие на морозе плитки тротуаров так плотно, так быстро, что Пруссии на мгновение кажется, будто это никакой не снегопад – просто озябшая столица, красуясь на северо-западном ветру, небрежно натягивает на плечи пушистую белую мантию. 

Гилберта бесит, когда эта Златоглавая зараза так делает – наутро чистить машину заколебешься. Россия Москвой любуется глазами, полными тихой нежности. 

Гил почти ревнует. Иван видит, но не обращает внимания – Иван ест клубнику.

Крупные, сохраненные с лета в морозилке ягоды пестрят в запотевшей миске прицветниками, которые то ли забыли, то ли поленились оторвать, прежде чем бросить ягоды в морозильную камеру. Ваня называет их смешным словом «зелепушки» и, держа ягоду одной рукой, пальцами другой методично прокручивает каждую, отделяя от клубники, и небрежно, держа за стебелек, бросает между ягод на одном из краев миски. 

Пруссия не может решить, на что больше похоже – на поворот колесика громкости на стареньком радио, что Иван любит включать на кухне утром, когда готовит завтрак, или на сворачивание шеи его терпению. Россия знать не знает о его дилемме – он ест клубнику. Пока глаза обращены на Москву, что нежится в белоснежных мехах, зубы задумчиво раскусывают крупную ягоду пополам. Губы прослеживают их путь по сочной мякоти, и та красит их на мгновение прозрачно-рубиновым соком. Наверное, сладко…

Гил невольно сглатывает и решительно шагает к окну, возле которого устроился Россия. Иван улыбается, просто прижав на мгновение очередную ягоду к губам. Вот ведь…

Пруссия, не закончив мысль, обхватывает его лицо ладонями и в следующее мгновение чувствует кисло-сладкий вкус клубники у поцелуя. Ночь между январем и февралем продолжается.


End file.
